Relatively large computing systems, such as computing clusters, Internet data centers, and public switched telephone network (PSTN) central office switches, may include numerous computing components. Examples of computing components may include servers, routers, network switches, cable interconnect boxes, power supplies, or rack-mount personal computers. These computing components may be contained in computing racks that house multiple computing components. The heat generated by the electronics within the computing components may be significant, and it may be desirable to cool the computing components by removing the heat they generate.